


Jade Winglet Group Chat

by prizmpaws



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Character, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More characters will be coming, Silly, Texting, and more ships, i dont have a set plot its just gonna be a bunch of Shenanigans, just now realized i should add human au fjalkdfjalsdk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prizmpaws/pseuds/prizmpaws
Summary: 9:56 p.m.Qibliadded 5 people toJade WingletQibli: hey guys! thanks for giving me your numbers. i figured we should have a group chat so we can help each other with homework and be in better contact if we ever have to save the world again or whateveralso for memes





	1. hijinks and shenanigans

_9:56 p.m._  
**Qibli** added 5 people to **Jade Winglet**

Qibli: hey guys! thanks for giving me your numbers. i figured we should have a group chat so we can help each other with homework and be in better contact if we ever have to save the world again or whatever  
also for memes

Moonwatcher: Qibli, you don’t need a reason to start a groupchat  
That's just a thing friends do

Qibli: :O i’m your friend?

Moonwatcher: Of course you are, idiot.

Kinkajou: aww

Winter: Back off, he’s mine.

Qibli: wow, so i’m not allowed to talk to other people now?

Winter: Nope. Only me.

Peril: Wow. You guys are fucking disasters

Qibli: don’t try and pretend like you’re not part of this

Turtle: Hey Peril, how do you type anyway?  
With the whole fireskin thing?

Peril: Speech to text 🤠

Turtle: Oh, like Tamarin!

Kinkajou: that makes sense

Moonwatcher: Wait Turtle  
How do you know that

Turtle: Um because I’ve talked to my sister  
Ever  
I swear Anemone spends more time talking about her girlfriend than she does breathing

Kinkajou: mood

Moonwatcher: That’s just called being a lesbian

Turtle: Oh moons  
Not you too

Qibli: wait  
peril  
peril  
how did u type that emoji ,,,

Kinkajou: oh god you're right

Peril: I’ve memorized the system name of every single emoji

Qibli: holy fuck really

Turtle: I was gonna try and quiz you but then I realized that if you said the name of it it would just turn into the emoji

Peril: I guess you’ll just have to take my word for it

Qibli: i could come find you in person and watch you do it

Peril: Do it bitch I fucking dare you

Qibli: ok

Kinkajou: why are we like this

Winter: Idk what you’re talking about, I wanna see this.

Peril: 😄 😦 😸 👈 👩👩👧👦 🐥 🚥 ⏳ 📔 

Qibli: she actually did it, the absolute madman

[Qibli sent a video]

Kinkajou: aklfjsdlfkjdflkjsdlfk

Turtle: Wow

Moonwatcher: “Hourglass not finished”

Peril: Yes, that’s one of my personal favorites

Winter: I don’t know how you do that with a straight face.

Peril: Well first of all I’m not straight so jot that down

_10:03 p.m._

Qibli: hey winter wanna go for a walk

Winter: Sure.

Turtle: A walk? It’s 10 at night.

Qibli: ok fine u got me  
hey winter wanna sit on the roof and look at the stars

Winter: Oh hell yes.

Qibli: sweet let’s go  
meet u out front

Winter: Sounds good. See you soon. <3

Kinkajou: awww

_10:07 p.m._

Kinkajou: ok they're gone it's time for Hijinks  
peril, turtle, come to moon and i’s dorm  
if you have any board games or anything, bring them.

Peril: I’m gonna go put on my stupid fire blanket gloves and I’m not even gonna complain about it because it’s worth it to beat y’all at Uno

Turtle: But you just did?

Peril: Why don’t you just shut up and grab Jenga

Turtle: Already on my way with it

Kinkajou: *cracks knuckles* this is gonna be fun

_10:09 p.m._

Kinkajou: peril hurry up

_10:17 p.m._

Moonwatcher: Turtle stop looking at your phone and pay attention to the game

Turtle: :(

_10:48 p.m._

Qibli: HOLY MOONS

[Qibli sent an image]  
[Qibli sent an image]  
[Qibli sent an image]

Qibli: theres a fuckin cat???  
it's just?  
here??  
we don't know whose it is  
we think it might be a stray?

Turtle: Does it have a collar?

Moonwatcher: You should put up posters!

Kinkajou: baby

Peril: Yeah put up posters but if nobody claims it you should just take it

Qibli: winter says we should just keep him in our room until we find his owner so that he doesn’t run off again

Kinkajou: good call  
but we could always take him if you need ;)

Moonwatcher: And the poor thing looks so thin  
First thing tomorrow we should get him some food and put up posters  
Even if he gets found quick, I’d still feel bad letting him starve

Qibli: sounds like a plan  
kinda sucks that our romantic evening was cut short but this is so much better tbh  
ok let's all go to bed early tonight so we can go to petsmart as soon as it opens  
moons i'm glad tomorrow’s not a school day

_10:53 p.m._

Qibli: wait you guys played uno without me

Kinkajou: its not my fault. you were too busy making out with winter

Qibli: you literally said you wanted to play board games just because we weren’t there

Kinkajou: yeah well winters a really sore loser and it's not fun to play with him  
about half an hour in hell say he's “bored” but he’s really just mad that he sucks at board games

Winter: Not true. >:(

Kinkajou: see?

Qibli: ok fair. but we could always play without him

Winter: I’m right here.

Moonwatcher: Guys go to bed we need to be well rested for Operation Cat tomorrow

Kinkajou: ooh i like that  
fancy

Moonwatcher: Goodnight


	2. Operation Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonwatcher: Ok, Kinkajou and I will design posters, Peril and Turtle will print them and put them around town, and Qibli and Winter will go to PetSmart and get food

__

_8:13 a.m._

Moonwatcher: Ok, Kinkajou and I will design posters, Peril and Turtle will print them and put them around town, and Qibli and Winter will go to PetSmart and get food

Kinkajou: aye aye, captain!

Qibli: but who will watch the cat while we’re gone

Kinkajou: us

Moonwatcher: Us

Qibli: damn ok  
ok lemme wake winter up  
maybe you guys should make a few before we leave so we can post them on our way there

Moonwatcher: Ooh yeah good point  
Peril: Why the fuck are you guys up so early  
Oh yeah the cat thing  
Shit I just woke Turtle up  
Why do I have to talk so loud for this fucking thing to understand me

Turtle: Morning.

Moonwatcher: Ok we’re gonna get to work on the posters  
Everyone meet in our dorm in 5?  
Also Qibli could we get a nicer pic of him?  
All the ones from last night are dark  
And I imagine that if someone lost their cat and saw a poster with someone else holding it, they’d be a little weirded out

Winter: Excuse you, I looked great in that picture.

Moonwatcher: I never said you didn’t

Qibli: yeah you were adorable  
im pretty sure that's the only picture i have of you smiling  
but yeah here's the boy

[Qibli sent an image]

Moonwatcher: Awesome, thank you  
We’ll get right to work

Kinkajou: sys 🤠  
also please give the good boy many pats for me

Qibli: can do  
boy: patted

Kinkajou: thank you

__

_8:19 a.m._

Moonwatcher: Ok get your asses over here It’s Time

Qibli: time to sprint through the school with a very disgruntled cat in my arms

Kinkajou: that sounds like an olympic sport

Qibli: should be tbh  
ok i should stop looking at my phone now i'm gonna run into something

Turtle: Should we come to your room or just go right to the printer?

Moonwatcher: Ooh good point  
Yeah you can probably go right there, I think our room is close enough that we can bluetooth it from here

Turtle: 👍

__

_8:21 a.m._

Turtle: Ok we got the posters, we’re heading out. Qibli and Winter, if you wanna meet us in front of the school we can give you a few to put up on the way to PetSmart

Qibli: sounds good  
sys

Moonwatcher: Ooh also I think they can check animals for microchips there  
You should see if he’s chipped

Qibli: ooh tru  
seeing as he doesn’t have a collar, i’m guessing he isn’t chipped either  
it could have fallen off or something though  
ok we’re heading out see y’all

Moonwatcher: Have fun! I hope we find his home soon

Turtle: Me too.

__

_9:15 a.m._

Qibi: ok we’re back  
we put up all the posters  
we got a huge bag of food and some wet food too  
we probably didn't need to get as much as we did but i figure that if his owner does show up we can always give it to them  
but in the meantime we’re pampering our sweet baby boy  
i also got him a toy  
oh and he's not microchipped

Moonwatcher: Ok, well I put your number on the posters, so just keep us posted if you hear anything

Qibli: sounds good

Moonwatcher: All we can do now is wait and hope for the best

Winter: Hope for the best? This is a win-win situation. Either the owner sees a poster and gets their cat back, or we assume the cat is a stray and take him for ourselves  
Or he had an owner but we never find them and just keep him forever

Moonwatcher: Winter! Don’t say that!  
For all we know, his owner is frantically searching for him right now

Winter: Based on the fact that he has no collar or microchip, something tells me that his owner isn’t the type to “frantically search”

Qibli: guys calm down  
we’ll figure it out

__

_9:32 p.m._

Moonwatcher: Night guys  
Any news, Qibli?

Qibli: nothing yet  
ill keep u posted  
night

Kinkajou: night

Winter: Goodnight!

Turtle: Night everyone!

Peril: Good night  
Sleep tight  
Let the bed bugs consume you

__

_12:11 p.m._

Moonwatcher: Any news yet, Qib?

Qibli: nope

Peril: Moon I’m pretty sure you care about this cat more than his actual owner does  
If he has one  
Can you believe that assignment webs gave us though

Moonwatcher: I dont have his class until last period, what is it?

Peril: He expects us to read pretty much an entire unit from the textbook and make a presentation about it in like a week and a half  
Just reading it will take a week

Turtle: What if we all meet up and work on it together? Divide and conquer style

Peril: Go on

Turtle: Like we evenly divide all the pages up among the six of us, we each read part of it and take notes, and then we give our notes to everyone else

Peril: That sounds like something I would come up with and you would veto because it’s “cheating”

Turtle: I mean, we all still get all the information, but we don’t have to go insane in the process  
And we’ll all still make our own separate presentations

Moonwatcher: What if one of us doesn’t write down something important from our section and then everyone else suffers because of it?

Peril: Just don’t do that  
Write down all the important stuff  
And even the less important stuff  
Don’t like copy it word for word but I feel like more details will be safer than only what you think is most important

Qibli: huh  
that's actually kinda smart  
shit thats the bell  
see yall tonight in our room to study together?

Peril: Why your room

Qibli: cat

Peril: Fair enough

__

_8:07 a.m. _

Qibli: morning guys!  
study group was fun last night  
also no cat news yet

Peril: That’s what you call fun

Qibli: maybe fun’s not the right word but sometimes its nice to just silently be in the same space as somebody else, doing your own thing but still appreciating each others presence

Peril: Silently?  
You were playing your stupid lofi music the whole time

Qibli: it helps me focus  
but if you didn’t like it you could have said something  
i saw you nodding your head along to it though, i know you secretly like it

Moonwatcher: I liked it!

Qibli: see?

Peril: Whatever  
I should get ready for class  
See y’all

Qibli: cya

__

_3:53 p.m._

Winter: Ugh, my hair’s getting long.  
It’s getting to the point where you can see the black at the roots again.  
Maybe I should cut it.  
Or at least re-dye it.

Turtle: I can’t imagine you with black hair

Winter: Well you won’t have to, because I’m just gonna bleach it again and call it a day.  
I shouldn’t have even said anything, now you guys are gonna go crazy and make me do something stupid with it

Qibli: :O you should dye it bright blue !!

Winter: Perfect timing.  
Idk how I feel about a bright blue though.

Kinkajou: maybe not Bright Blue but what about like a cyan?

Winter: Kinkajou you have to understand  
I do not know your fancy specific-ass colors.

Kinkajou: how do i explain it  
its like a shade of blue  
sorta like sky blue but like, neon?  
just google it

Winter: Huh. Yeah that’s not horrible.  
I wouldn’t want it like crazy bright or anything but maybe something like that.

Qibli: im already halfway to walmart to get you hairdye  
jk  
but u should do that! ill help you dye it

Winter: I can’t right now.  
I have homework.

Qibli: you’re sitting right next to me and you don’t have any homework out

Kinkajou: oooo exposed

Qibli: what homework do you have to do, anyway?  
i can help u with it

Winter: Ok fine I just made that up to get out of dying my hair

Qinter: oh, i won’t force you if you don’t want to

Winter: No, I think I do, but I just  
Moons it’s stupid

Qinter: you can tell me <3  
im sure its not stupid

Winter: If you insist.  
In Icefolk culture, most inner circle people dye their hair white as a status symbol.  
The inner circle is royals and rich people pretty much  
And I guess like  
I know I’m not in the Ice Kingdom anymore, and it doesn’t matter, but  
I kinda feel like it’d be leaving that part of me behind?  
Idk why I’m so hung up about it that place kinda fucking sucked

Qibli: aww, honey  
you don’t need fancy hair for ppl to know youre an icefolk prince  
youre pasty af and never shut up about it  
fr though, i get it  
you had a shitty past, and reconciling with it is hard  
i always used to hide the scar on my nose  
it reminded me of my childhood, and i didn’t wanna think about it, so i just,,, didnt  
but eventually i realized that wasn’t healthy  
and i realized that if my childhood hadn’t been as shitty as it was, i wouldn’t be the person i am today  
and maybe i could have been “better”, but i’d rather just be me  
i thought my childhood was horrible, but now i realize it kinda helped shape me as a person  
you thought your childhood was great, but now you’re realizing it wasn’t  
and you’re trying to hold on to that happiness and ignorance from your childhood  
but you have to admit to yourself that it wasn’t as great as how you perceived it  
and you can be happier here, with your own little tribe  
(that’s us)  
you’re in the inner circle of my heart <3 <3  
sorry was that too cheesy

Winter: No that was really good.  
Thank you.  
I did not expect that deep of psychoanalysis on a Tuesday night  
You’re right, though.  
Let’s go get that hair dye.

Kinkajou: wow im tearing up yall  
that was beautiful

Peril: Get a room

Turtle: You better send pics

Qibli: don’t worry, i’ll take plenty  
it’ll probably be my phone bg for a while tbh  
ok its time to go purchase hairdye  
see yall

__

_4:31 p.m._

[Qibli sent an image]

Qibli: hhbg  
b o y  
cute  
akdjalkjsdlfkaj

Moonwatcher: Qibli? You ok?

Qibli: h  
gay

Moonwatcher: Okay then.  
Peril: Damn  
The blue looks nice though

Kinkajou: you look great winter!!

Turtle: Dang, maybe I should dye my hair

Kinkajou: you should!!  
we’ll be crazy hair buddies!  
well, except for moon and qibli

Peril: Excuse you

Kinkajou: your hair is so bright red i still don’t entirely believe it’s not natural

Qibli: i should dye my hair

Peril: Wow a full sentence  
Good job

Winter: Uh, thanks guys  
I think.

Kinkajou: yw!

Moonwatcher: You look great!

Qibli: you look amazing <3 <3 <3

Winter: Yes I know how you feel about my hair  
I watched you tear up at “my sheer beauty” after we finished dying it

Kinkajou: ajflasdkjf qibli youre adorable

Qibli: ive been exposed

Winter: Ok I should probably actually do homework now

__

_10:12 a.m._

Moonwatcher: Qibli, any news on the cat yet?

Qibli: nope  
i’ll keep you posted

__

_5:17 p.m._

Moonwatcher: Can I copy someone’s notes? I missed part of Webs’ class

Turtle: Sure, you can have mine

Moonwatcher: Thanks!  
Qibli, hear about the cat yet?

Qibli: nope

__

_2:21 p.m._

Qibli: ok so the posters have been up for like a week  
and we put them fucking e v e r y w h e r e  
and its a big city so theres probably a lot of strays  
so i think we should just tentatively take him in?

Kinkajou: hell yes

Turtle: Shouldn’t you get permission to keep an animal in your dorm?

Qibli: probably  
honestly we probably should have when we first took him in  
but we might as well ask now

Peril: Make sure to ask clay or sunny they’re the nice ones

Qibli: 👌

__

_2:29 p.m._

Qibli: they said yes!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: im gonna write some cute qinter fluff!  
me, 20 minutes in: oh no its hurt/comfort
> 
> sorry this took forever, i didnt plan for this chapter to be so long


	3. lesbian invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4:22 a.m.
> 
> Turtle: Oh no  
I messed up  
I’m so sorry guys
> 
> Moonwatcher: Turtle, what happened?  
Are you ok???
> 
> Turtle: I accidentally let it slip to Anemone about this chat
> 
> Moonwatcher: And?
> 
> Turtle: I might have accidentally told her she could join because I’m bad at saying no?

12:32 p.m.

[Qibli sent an image]

Kinkajou: the boy

Qibli: yes  
we’re gonna go get him a collar and go to the vet to make sure he’s not sick  
seeya

Kinkajou: ok good luck!

1:15 p.m.

Qibli: he’s healthy! but he’s a little grumpy rn because he had to get some shots  
but he got a sick new collar

[Qibli sent an image]

Turtle: Cheddar?

Moonwatcher: Oh, I get it  
It’s because he’s orange

Turtle: Isn’t cheddar cheese more yellow?

Qibli: maybe, but he’s named after those bright orange pie-slice cheeses with the holes in them from cartoons

Kinkajou: you should have named him garfield

Qibli: FUCK.  
youre so right  
im a Fool

Kinkajou: cheddar is a great name though!

Winter: We’re sticking with Cheddar.  
Garfield is a stupid name  
Plus I know that if he was named that you would try to feed him lasagna and get him killed

Qibli: exposed 😔

Kinkajou: please give him many pats for me  
but NO LASANGA  
or cheese

Qibli: ok  
he has been pat

Kinkajou: thank

4:22 a.m.

Turtle: Oh no  
I messed up  
I’m so sorry guys

Moonwatcher: Turtle, what happened?  
Are you ok???

Turtle: I accidentally let it slip to Anemone about this chat

Moonwatcher: And?

Turtle: I might have accidentally told her she could join because I’m bad at saying no?

Moonwatcher: And?

Turtle: Oh, that’s it

Moonwatcher: Well what’s so bad about that?

Turtle: She’s annoying  
And she wants to let Tamarin in too

Moonwatcher: I’m sure she’s not that bad  
We’re all kind of annoying  
And the more the merrier!

Kinkajou: yeah, i agree with moon!  
we need more lesbians

Qibli: i made this chat just for us, but I think adding more people might be fun  
send me their numbers and I’ll add them

**Qibli** added **Anemone** to **Jade Winglet**

**Qibli** added **Tamarin to Jade Winglet**

Anemone: yeet

Tamarin: Hi guys! Thanks for letting me join!

Qibli: sure thing!  
i guess that name isn’t accurate anymore, huh?  
i’ll change it

**Qibli** renamed the group chat **a bundle of idiots**

Qibli: hows that?

Anemone: perfect

Kinkajou: why thank you  
i am indeed an idiot

Anemone: wait you guys still use your names in this?

**Anemone** changed their name to **disaster lesbian**

**Tamarin** changed their name to **Functional lesbian**

Functional lesbian: Less than three

disaster lesbian: less than three

Kinkajou: ??  
is this some sort of cult ritual

disaster lesbian: when i first sent tamarin an <3 her text to speech thing read it as less than three because thats what those symbols mean and so i had to explain it to her and now she sends me less than threes all the time but her speech to text doesnt change it to the symbols so we just spell it out  
its like an inside joke kinda

Kinkajou: aw thats cute

Peril: Speech to text gang? 👀👀👀

functional lesbian: You bet

Qibli: wait how tf do you change your name

Anemone: three dots in the top right corner > personal settings > change name

**Qibli** changed their name to **cheddars dad**

Winter: Oh god

cheddars dad: can you please

Winter: No

cheddars dad: please

Winter: No.

cheddars dad: pretty please 🥺

Winter: ...Fine

**Winter** changed their name to **Cheddar’s Mom**

Cheddar’s Mom: Happy now?

cheddars dad: yes :3

disaster lesbian: uh, who and/or what is cheddar?

[cheddars dad sent an image]

disaster lesbian: :o baby!!

Functional lesbian: What is it?

disaster lesbian: kitty!!  
hes very fluffy and big!

Functional lesbian: I love him

cheddars dad: thank you  
he loves you too

**Moonwatcher** changed their name to **Distinguished Lesbian**

Distinguished Lesbian: I’ve joined the cult

disaster lesbian: welcome

Functional lesbian: Join the dark side, we have cookies

Kinkajou: in that case

**Kinkajou** changed their name to **disaster pan**

disaster pan: hows that?

disaster lesbian: valid

Functional lesbian: Gives you a cookie

disaster pan: thank you!!

**Peril** changed their name to **Hot stuff**

Turtle: Oh god, do I have to change my name too

**Turtle** changed their name to **7th Wheel**

7th Wheel: See? They’ve already caused chaos  
I told you you wouldn’t want them here

disaster lesbian: you did what

cheddars dad: idk what youre talking abt, i love this

Hot stuff: Excuse you, it should be 9th wheel

7th Wheel: Oh yeah, I always forget about you and Clay

**Turtle** changed their name to **9th Wheel**

Hot stuff: What, just because we’re like the only people at the school in a "straight" relationship?

9th Wheel: Nah it’s just because you never really talk about it and everyone else here is constantly screaming about their relationships

disaster lesbian: I LOVE MY GF!!!!!!!

Functional lesbian: Me too!

9th Wheel: See?

Hot stuff: Fair enough  
Well it would probably come up more if he was actually in this chat

9th Wheel: No  
We’ve invited enough people for one day

Hot stuff: :(

9th Wheel: Maybe another day though

Hot stuff: :)

5:07 p.m.

Distinguished Lesbian: Hey, we should have another game day!

cheddars dad: yeah, i want a chance to kick your asses at uno

Cheddar’s Mom: Am I invited?

disaster pan: yes but you’re on thin fucking ice

disaster lesbian: uno? yall are going down

Functional lesbian: What did winter do?

disaster pan: hes a super sore loser and after like two or three games he gets all whiny and says hes bored but really hes just upset bc hes bad at board games

disaster lesbian: do any of you guys perchance have a tv in your room

disaster pan: 👀

disaster lesbian: i have mario party, mario kart, and smash on my switch

Hot stuff: Fuck yes  
I call pokemon trainer

cheddars dad: uh you could use my computer monitor  
its not that big but itll work

disaster pan: lets go  
and since its in your room we get to hang w cheddar

Functional lesbian: Are you sure you wanna bring smash? I don’t think they’re ready for me to kick their asses  
Also can I bring my uno instead so that I can play too

disaster lesbian: of course!  
and they’ll be fine  
i still play it with you even though you literally always beat me

Hot stuff: Uh not to sound dumb or rude or whatever but how do you play smash

Functional lesbian: Actually with most fighting games you can figure a lot out just based on sound cues

Hot stuff: Huh  
And whats the deal with your uno?

Functional lesbian: It looks just like regular uno (as far as I know) but theres braille in the bottom corner so that I can play it too

Hot stuff: Starflight would love that  
Clay tells me he used to be super intense about uno back when he could play it

Functional lesbian: We should invite him to our next game night! I’d be happy to kick his ass too

disaster pan: speaking of game night, lets get to qibli and winters dorm already i havent played mario kart in years

disaster lesbian: hell yea, lets go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont ask what theyre using to communicate bc i have no clue. ive decided that theyre on their phones? and it was kinda just like the regular texting or whatever but ive decided i want them to change their names and idk anymore


	4. furbies and chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Functional lesbian: What’s going on?
> 
> disaster lesbian: long furby
> 
> Functional lesbian: What
> 
> disaster lesbian: its a furby  
but long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry for abandoning this for so long, but i got caught up in other projects and lost interest. im back now, and full of ideas!

4:32 p.m.

[disaster lesbian sent an image]

disaster lesbian: he is being

Enlightened

9th Wheel: Oh

disaster pan: The Boy

Distinguished Lesbian: I don’t think I fully understand what’s going on but I support you

disaster pan: moon why are you The Best

Functional lesbian: What’s going on?

disaster lesbian: long furby

Functional lesbian: What

disaster lesbian: its a furby

but long

Functional lesbian: I think I’m gonna have to come experience this in person

disaster lesbian: ok see you in a few

less than three

Cheddar’s Mom: What the fuck

cheddars dad: how do we make one

disaster lesbian: i actually bought too big of a spine so you can borrow the part of mine that i didnt use

but you have to provide your own furby

cheddars dad: thank you so much

disaster lesbian: sure thing

now back to sewing!

cheddars dad: winter, i think were about to have another child

Cheddar’s Mom: Fuck

disaster pan: yall think that 1 (one) long furby is cool

i have t w o

and 8 regular custom furbies

[disaster pan sent an image]

i love my furbies so goddamn much

hot stuff: valid

5:17 p.m

disaster lesbian: l e n g t h e n e d

[disaster lesbian sent an image]

cheddars dad: he !!

disaster pan: l o n g

Functional lesbian: His belly is very soft! I can confirm!

Distinguished Lesbian: Cute!

Cheddar’s Mom: I’m scared

cheddars dad: oh come on winter don’t pretend like you didn’t spend 20 minutes helping me pick out the belly fabric for our son hughbert howard hamilton the third

Cheddar’s Mom: I did no such thing

cheddars dad: oh really? you know i’d never pick the purple fabric with the sparkles in it

Cheddar’s Mom: Shut your mouth or I will make you

cheddars dad: i’m not using my mouth i’m using my fingers 

Cheddar’s Mom: I will remove them

disaster pan: boy?

is being made?

please show?

👀👀👀👀

[cheddars dad sent an image]

disaster pan: damn u picked a good fabric winter

Cheddar’s Mom: Stop it!

Shut up!

Cease!!!

cheddars dad: god winter you’re adorable

Cheddar’s Mom: >:(

5:22 p.m.

cheddars dad: he focus

[cheddars dad sent an image]

Cheddar’s Mom: Qibli I will literally murder you

Don’t test me

cheddars dad: i saw that possibility but like worth it tbh

disaster pan: aww!!

and your furb is turning out great too!

you dont have to be embarassed about liking furbies, winter

the furbs are not shameful

Cheddar’s Mom: What have I gotten myself into

5:47 p.m.

[disaster lesbian sent an image]

disaster lesbian: fashun

Functional lesbian: Anemone, are you wearing bookshelf as a scarf again

disaster lesbian: ,,,,,

maybe

Distinguished Lesbian: You named your furby Bookshelf?

disaster lesbian: yes

and?

disaster pan: valid

[cheddars dad sent an image]

cheddars dad: boy has been spawned!

disaster pan: Good.

6:00 p.m.

9th Wheel: Hey Anemone, do you still have the sewing machine out?

disaster lesbian: yea why

9th Wheel: I wanna make my Halloween costume

disaster lesbian: oh fuck thats coming up isnt it

hey tam wanna go as mermaid man and barnacle boy

also sure go ahead

Functional lesbian: Heck yea

I call barnacle boy

disaster lesbian: ok bottom

9th Wheel: I’m just gonna ignore this and go snatch the sewing machine

Distinguished Lesbian: Ooh what are you gonna be, Turtle?

9th Wheel: It’s kinda basic but I’m making a cool detailed werewolf costume. I’ll send yall a pic when its done

Distinguished Lesbian: That sounds awesome!

Kinkajou and I are gonna be Espeon and Umbreon gjinkas!

9th Wheel: 👀

cheddars dad: winter and i are gonna go as each other!

Cheddar’s Mom: We’re probably just gonna end up roasting each other the whole time

cheddars dad: definitely

Hot stuff: Idk what I’m gonna do

I have an old witch hat I could wear ig

disaster pan: well im sure whatever you do, itll turn out great!

Hot stuff: Thanks

10:03 a.m.

[disaster pan sent an image]

disaster pan: moon!!

its you!!!

Distinguished Lesbian: ?

disaster pan: thats your color !!

Distinguished Lesbian: Oh

OH

Well that’s a lovely color!

Tell your brain it did a good job picking a color for me

disaster pan: can do!

9th Wheel: I’m a little afraid to ask, but what's happening?

disaster pan: oh heck, i guess i never told yall, huh?

i have synthesia! its where your brain combines two or more senses

like for some people different letters will have different colors or words will have like a texture to them?

a lot of rainfolk have the form of synthesia where emotions have colors linked to them, bc of our whole changing our hair and eye color based on our emotions thing

i have that but also words and ideas and people and stuff have colors assigned to them!

like moon is almost the exact same periwinkle-y color as that stuffed bear i sent

im buying it btw, it makes me happy :3

Distinguished Lesbian: Aww

9th Wheel: Ooh thats neat

What color am I?

disaster pan: you’re like a deep purpley magenta

9th Wheel: Neat

disaster pan: and before everyone else asks

qibli - bright orange

winter - light yellow

peril - sky blue

anemone - bright pinkish red

tamarin - dark foresty green

Distinguished Lesbian: And what color are you?

disaster pan: oh right!

bright green

like my eyes

(its not a coincidence)

disaster lesbian: valid

Hot stuff: Dang that's cool

You’re lucky

All I get to do is set shit on fire

It’s not as fun as it sounds

4:30 p.m.

Hot stuff: I’m lonely

Can we please invite Clay

cheddars dad: sure! give me his number and ill add him

**cheddars dad ** added Clay to  **a bundle of idiots**

Clay: Hi guys!

Thanks for inviting me!

cheddars dad: sure thing

Hot stuff: Clay! <3 <3

Clay: <3 UwU

cheddars dad: oh my god

did clay

one of my teachers

founder of my school

fucking child of destiny

just uwu

Clay: Y’know we’re really not that much older than you

Everyone practically worships the COD but we’re just a bunch of awkward millennials who happened to end a war or whatever

I didn’t mean to get caught up in a whole magical destiny

Plus you guys saved the world way more than we did

We just stopped a war, y’all eliminated one of the most dangerous people in the world

cheddars dad: fair

Clay: So UwU

Oh and that reminds me

Can we invite the rest of the COD?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "children of destiny" sounds cursed but theyre not dragonets so
> 
> also i dont have synthesia but i do know a bit about it. forgive me if i made any mistakes!


End file.
